


革命

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 校园AU标题是文科生三十题里摸来的
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 2





	革命

沸腾的开水壶在厨房里尖叫，咆哮着刺痛日日树涉的耳膜，逼他从写字桌前离开重新走入人间羹汤里。没有关上的窗子吹进一股风，把纸页翻得哗哗作响，上面赫然印着革命二字，密密麻麻爬满教科书的每一页书脚。

市区的高中说多不多，说少也不少，恰好可以分出三六九等。日日树直升的就是学业第一等的梦之咲高中部。梦之咲之所以能跻身为第一等的学府，大抵是托了从前老底子的福——行业改革前升学率被前任校长抓得死死的。改革后梦之咲迎来了嬉皮笑脸的新校长，只关注可使学生们得以野蛮成长的宽松环境，什么坏风气坏作为都当作没瞧见似的。也亏得孩子们一面注意着前辈们留下来的良好口碑，在光的公开的一面里个个是穿着整洁制服笑得灿烂的乖乖孩，在暗的隐匿的一面里无恶不作混乱到似乎鸿蒙初开一般。

日日树涉的成绩是无须纸面评定就可确认的第一，他是天才，人人皆知。可他照样天天来学校，没有旷课早退记录。或许是操纵了分身傀儡之类的东西代替自己吧，私底下同学后辈都这么揣测，谁让他总是一副高深莫测世外高人的模样，虽不至于遁入桃花源，但总是笑得神秘捉摸不透，令人怀疑他有否和另一个世界的人做了交易，且全校第一的记录保持者哪里需要堂堂课报到？不像隔壁班的那个讨厌鬼——

朔间零。

口耳相传朔间零是真正的妖怪，天生一副“鬼”的模样：白得不正常的皮肤，生怕它在日光下被灼伤烫出一层泡，如炭般乌黑的头发，居然打着童话里公主头一样的卷，最夸张的是血红的狐眼，要真同附和故事里说的，岂不是连唇都要涂了血似的诱人？很可惜，对于许多男学生来说，不是的。妖精的外形不代表就必然有多怪的内心——这条对朔间零不适用。他热衷挑起各种事端，把静水搅出漩涡，往古井投入不作响的石子激起水波。

“日日树君，今天也要去吾辈家吗？”朔间靠在班级后面的玻璃窗边如此发问，把头探进教室里，笑眯眯地压低了嗓音。

“呼呼，不是早就约定好了单数日去零家了么，何必再来这里引起不必要的注意？”

“可是，你看，日日树君一看就是很擅长爽约的人呢。” 朔间很干脆地玩起了日日树脑后盘起来的小花苞， “如果吾辈不来捉人的话，你说不定又要发消息编借口逃开了。去玩具店买给鸽子的礼物？这种烂理由鬼才信。真有这个打算，吾辈二话不说也会奉陪到底。”

日日树手上转着的笔在对话期间没有停下过，眉眼精致得如同人偶一般的人间杰作巧妙地在自己和他人之间筑树起一道轻薄但坚不可破的隔阂，往前再数不知几个座位都没人敢往这个方向飘来一点视线，生怕惊扰奇才的集会，给自己带来不幸。

回去的路上还是去了商店，不是玩具店，是蔬果店。

掂量着袋子里的新鲜西红柿默默计算它们能榨出几杯果汁，涉没有注意到走在左手边的人游移不定的目光在他身上徘徊。

“涉。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，到家再说。”

日日树从厨房里探出头，“咖喱可以吗？煮起来方便。顺便一提，土豆和洋葱已经下锅了哦♪“

用镇纸压住差点被吹出房间的稿纸，零心不在焉地应了一声。晚餐吃什么，这种事怎样都无所谓，只要是涉亲手做的都OK。

食物能传递的信息有时候是语焉不详的言辞解释不清的，费尽心思的烹饪技巧的新鲜食材直截了当地向他暴露了下厨人的认真执拗，而握着锅铲的人永远不会说出他幻想中的“哎呀好累，为零准备喜欢吃的晚餐真是麻烦死了，要一个撒娇的抱抱我才有继续做饭的动力”这种话。打住打住，脑补落空太难受了。

零裹着羊绒毯子坐在飘窗上，正好是能从公寓高层往下俯瞰行色匆匆的路人和远方青山风光的角度。裹挟在斑马线人流中的平凡大学生，坐在长凳上吃面包的白领，停留在电线上叽喳乱叫的雀儿。平和安详是假象，也许有人知晓幕布后的暗潮涌动，也许有人因为秘密而被断了后路。迷幻的霞光投射在脚边一寸的地方，从大理石的台面上反射出去，刺痛他的眼睛，但没有伤及肉体的危险。

悠哉地享受高处的风景，没有被袭击的威胁，是否下落也全由自己掌控。遗憾的是所有窗户都装上了雕花栏杆，在契合零审美的同时，切割了他无处落脚的视野。一个不恰当的比喻，那就是正在享受服侍的女王陛下低头发现跪着的婢女有秃顶的迹象，心里的一部分在舒服地喟叹，另一部分在抓狂地尖叫。

日日树敲门进来的时候看见的就是这样一幅光景：零闭眼假寐着，耷拉下的手还抚在软皮书的封面上。他有满腔疑惑，对零反常的积极主动的不解。编故事是惯常的手段，为了遮掩一些说不出口的恶，这是必要的。他相信朔间是理解他的。

叫醒零之后他决定开诚布公好好聊聊。

热水在杯里翻滚，气泡慢慢消下去。涉拿着勺子在咖喱里乱搅，被零用眼神制止了，“好好吃饭。”

“诚如你上次说的，梦之咲的确要勇士的指引，那你觉得先驱会是什么样的人呢？”

“肯定不会是和日日树君一样只会躲在我背后装乖孩子的胆小鬼。“朔间从镜片上方向涉投去一个意味不明的眼神。

“我很担心你，总是无知无畏地冲在前头……确实，你有很多地下追随者，他们就像碌碌不求回报的工蜂一样侍奉着你。哎呀，有时候都不知道该疼惜谁，是不知轻重的零，还是没头没脑的蠢男孩~♪嗯，说偏了，你应该看到了吧？我就算是装作认真听课的样子，实际上也是在暗暗思考零布置的任务☆”他指的是被零一起带上餐桌的课本。

“我当然知道。”

涉鼓励性地对上他的目光，示意他继续说。

“可就是有太多懦弱的笨蛋，他们总是做梦发痴一样对天降的英雄深信不疑，好像现实是什么美国超人漫画一样。我甚至怀疑他们是被喂了什么东西长大的，生得如此傻愣，天真到和你如出一辙。”

“哈啊？”涉腮帮子被土豆塞得鼓鼓的，像只花栗鼠抬头吃惊地瞪着零，“……我承认，我是过于理想主义，但是致力于挣脱一切束缚的你才是最天真的吧？！嘴上说着改变现状，也的确这么做了……但手段刺激露骨得我都忍不住侧目。来来，我们来算算我给你摆平的那些糟心事。”

搁下汤匙，涉一本正经地开始数落朔间。零忍不住喷笑。

“每次迟到早退的记录都是我到办公室去改记录，教唆小朋友打架就快点躲到一边不要被门老师看到，放学后去酒吧也记得把制服换下来，每次去给你收拾烂摊子都要带好多东西……干着这么累人的活，却连一个亲吻都得不到，不值当。”涉懊悔地摇头。

零的食指点上他的唇，“喏，给你。”

“我要的不是这么一点点奖励，蝇头小利是无法燃起日日树涉的激情的。如果要本不属于你的战士为你披甲上阵，就要有相应的回报才行。……现在就去把碗筷给洗了。”

零无趣地撇嘴，认命地把盘子叠起来收拾进厨房里。

第二天在走廊上和日日树正面对上，朔间零冷淡地瞥了一眼就走开了。日日树抱着作业本向办公室里的老师问好。

当天下午校园广播站发出通知，临时放假，高中部所有学生回家自习至下一周。整栋大楼被泼进了一桶硫酸，全员无声，朔间把头埋在课桌上的书本里，发出闷闷的笑声。

晚上日日树在床上看漫画，震动的手机发来的最新消息，是学校通知自习无限期延长。校园论坛是目前唯一信息活跃的阵地，管理员似乎是某位有权势的学生，也有说负责人不止一位，总之是暂且保留了这个可以交换情报的地方。

日日树笑眯眯地下床打开电脑登陆论坛。

听说闭校的原因是有人向校方递了同时交往上级的匿名信，内容不可说，但大家应该都知道是什么吧？新开的帖子底下是默契的附和，被貌似自由的锁链禁锢太久，嘶哑的喉咙已经不知道该怎么才能吐出正常音量的话语。

清晨的操场上每个人都站得笔直，徽章别在胸前，一丝不苟。铃响之后蜂拥进教学楼，长相英俊的高年级生踩着小个子的脚，低头拍拍肩，”哎没看到你，真是不好意思。放轻松啦，不是故意的。“

体育部的墙脚有一对情侣在拥吻，篮球老师抱着球从旁边经过，和蔼地当作没看到。二楼平台上嬉笑的女生们架起相机对准被树阴遮住一部分身体的恋人，录下的视频在下堂课的多媒体教室里被公开处刑。

放学后戴眼镜的学习委员背着书包依约走向天台。”说过了吧？你是不被允许靠近老师的，你以为你是日日树君那样不被任何规则要求的人吗？好好听清楚我们的命令啊。“忍不住再次向老师倾诉藏掖不住的爱，追求的平等在同级间败北。

躲在厕所隔间的男生跪在地砖上，捧上烟盒谄媚地仰视翘着脚的朔间零。叩门的日日树靠着墙壁说：“老师正在往这里来哦♪，贡品要快点结束进奉。不然，我就放开门让他进来了？”从恶臭的角落里出来后零抖擞地理了理松垮的领带，用尖角滑蹭过涉的下巴，留下萦绕烟草味的香气。

“享受摩天大楼上俯瞰众生的征服欲，你必定也痴迷于在黑白颠倒的世界里玩弄他人。”涉坐在床头轻轻拨开零柔顺地贴在额上的碎发，“一切如你所愿，推翻现下的局势从头再来。下一次，你再见到这里就是富丽堂皇的新宫殿，而不是魔王大人的城堡了。不符合青春朝气人设的存在都要被你自己亲口否定了，以后还能看到它们，看到你吗？”

从被子下伸出的光洁手臂牢牢钳住涉的手掌，听闻一声惊呼后眼神锁定他，“夜间的密语在我还没有垂老之时可是能够听得一清二楚的。蝙蝠伙同鸽子的交流，涉的爱宠没有告诉你，但我却了解得就像是亲手设置的剧本一样呢。”言下之意是没有什么能瞒得过他。

涉呼气，顺从地俯下身。

鸽群从屋顶飞出去，意料之中迎来邻居的尖叫和杂物碰撞的声音。

零乘坐的飞机已经落地，从大陆彼端的深夜打来电话，大好的温馨场面被他夸张的叹息破坏，“蹲在电话亭里数着按键的时候啊，突然就想到，想再和涉玩一次纸杯电话。唔，答应我一件事好不好？”

“嗯。”涉盘腿拨弄地毯上的绒毛。

“千万别，千万不要和其他人玩这么幼稚的游戏，我不想让他们嘲笑你的幼稚。”

“……我记得，那次好像也是你提出来的吧。诬赖得这么上手，是不是因为物理距离的遥远而变得有恃无恐？”

“呀呀，你又误会了。我朔间零什么时候怕过？但是呢……”

“嗯。”涉冲玻璃呼一口热气，在窗子胡乱涂画。

“对不起，还是把烂摊子砸在你身上了。等我回来了，我们就交往好不好？”

“哈啊？又犯傻？受不了了，现在立刻，我就要把鸽子粪传送到你的头顶。”

“不要啊，我好可怜的，慕尼黑的冬天可冷了，冷气都从缝隙里钻进来。呀，脏东西的手都抓到我衣服上了……！”

“别装模作样转移话题，难道我们没有在交往吗？”

“呜哇？！爆炸性的直球！……哈哈哈，我以为涉只是在忍受我单方面的无理取闹呢。”

“别傻了，无理取闹还有什么单方面之说。要不是已经默认你是我的男朋友，我才不会舍弃修饰了那么久的面具，从头再来一段人生。唉，新的开始要习惯没有零的安静，我也很烦躁。”

“停，这句话该我说才对吧？我才是被涉锁着听你每天喋喋不休的长篇大论，没办法传达给别人的污言只有我一个人接收，烦死了。”

“好好听听，又来了，无理取闹。刚才像小猫咪一样乖乖低头认错的是哪个？朔间小零？”

“我挂了。”

慕尼黑的风很冷，穿过桥孔包着大把水汽直愣愣地朝朔间零扑来。平和的错觉。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 涉零，但是无关紧要  
> 2017.2.18 高数补考前一天写的，第二天旷考重修了，当时认为的放飞自我之作


End file.
